1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DC (direct current)-DC converter and a power supplying system using the same, and particularly to a capacitive type of DC-DC converter capable of power converting bi-directionally and a power supplying system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DC-DC converter is known which includes two capacitors connected in series and switches alternately charging or discharging the capacitors. A boosting rate and bucking rate are variable. JP 2005-224060 discloses such a DC-DC converter.